Various types of handheld device controllers exist, including handheld video game controllers. Game controllers are devices used with video game and/or entertainment systems to enable users to provide input, which may include controlling a character in a game, selecting audio and/or video content, and/or controlling other aspects related to the systems. A game controller may include left and right trigger buttons, which are continuous input buttons that can be used for a variety of game functions. Examples of game controllers having right and left trigger buttons include various types of Microsoft® Xbox® controllers developed by Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash., United States, and the PlayStation® DualShock® 3 and 4 controllers, developed by Sony Computer Entertainment, Inc., of Tokyo, Japan.
For FPS (first person shooter) and similar games, the triggers are often used to fire a weapon simulated on screen. The triggers have a relatively long travel motion, and thus take time to fully depress. However, an initial, partial trigger depression can be used to cause the simulated weapon to fire, without fully depressing the trigger. Video game players (“gamers”) who play at a competitive level prefer to be able to fire rounds repeatedly and in quick succession. As such, these gamers tend to partially depress and release the trigger repeatedly to fire more rapidly.
Some game controllers may add a physical barrier in the path of the trigger button, internal to the controller. This permanently reduces the travel of the trigger button, and makes rapid fire easier to perform. If the user wants to play with a normal amount of trigger button travel, they disassemble the game controller to remove the barrier, and then reassemble the game controller, using hand tools, taking time, and stopping game play. According to another technique, a barrier piece is inserted into the controller to provide shorter trigger travel. Controller disassembly is not required to adjust the trigger button travel, but instead a hand tool is used to turn a screw, which changes the amount of travel between short and normal distances. Gameplay is stopped to complete this task